Blushes and Nosebleeds
by Zounds
Summary: Sasuke is keeping his feelings to himself, and REFUSES to tell the other how he feels. [[Yaoi, mild language]]
1. Concealing the feelings

****

Chapter 1: Concealing the Feelings  
**Meaning:** hide fact or feeling; to keep something secret or prevent it from being known

****

Title: Blushes and Nosebleeds  
**Author:** Zounds  
**Pairings:** SasuNaruSasu  
**Warning:** Dun like Yaoi? Then dun read!  
**Important tags:** My first fanfic...

-----------------------------------

Team seven, excluding Kakashi, jumped from tree to tree at breakneck speed. Pakkun had joined them on their journey to find some runaway convict, which was becoming more odd because he had joined them quite frequently. Sasuke had tried not to think about it to hard, and just sighed. He looked up at the traveling two in front of them, and directly at his beloved blond.

His eyes sadden because he knew that he wouldn't ever have a chance with him, since the Uzumaki has his eyes set on _Sakura-chan_. He scoffed at her when she had been a bitch in the past towards Naruto…, but was thankful at the same time for not making him _hers_.

Pakkun jumped beside the sable-haired teen and stared at him with concern. The only reason that he was _really_ there was that Kakashi had realized Sasuke's true feelings and wanted him to spy on the group. The Hatake character knew that if _he_ went that they would suspect something and turn on him. The dog looked forward and sighed. He had a distinct feeling that Sasuke wouldn't ask Naruto how he felt, and so tried to encouraged the Uchiha. To be honest, he thought that they were a cute couple. Pakkun laughed mentally and stared at the other boy beside him.

"Sasuke. When are you going to tell Naruto that you like him?" Pakkun said, low enough for only the teenager could hear.

Sasuke tried to avert his on-coming blush, and turned his head. "W-what are you talking about?" Did he just stutter? No…he _couldn't_ have.

Pakkun turned his head forward and stared at the two in front of him, jumping repeatedly from tree to tree. "Sakura, Naruto; go ahead without Sasuke and me. We'll catch up to you two later."

The whole group made an immediate stop, and the blond turned around with a confused look. "Eh? But, why?"

"Because I just need to speak with him _alone_. Now go." He said sternly. Sasuke turned towards the short dog with the same look that Naruto had. Why the hell does he need to talk to Sasuke _alone_?

"That's not fair! Sasuke gets everything!" The Uzumaki spurted out with an enraged attitude. The Uchiha felt a light guilt tug at his heart. He wanted to apologize, but instead he kept his intense face intact. "Do you want to finish this mission? Or do you want to lose this guy and come back empty-handed?" The dog made a forceful argument.

Sakura kept her eyes on the sable-haired boy and wondered why he had a small blush on his face. "Alright, alright. We'll go." Naruto turned back around. "Come on, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl looked once more at the Uchiha and joined with the blond.

The two waited until the other two were completely gone, and the teen kept his confused look on his face. Pakkun stared at the boy and sat down. "Sasuke, if you don't tell him, then it's going to be too late."

The boy leaned against a tree and looked downward. "I…know that."

Pakkun kept his stare at the other and gave a light sigh. He looked up from his bashful state and back down. "It's just that…he's interested in…" Sasuke gulped the gathering saliva in his throat. "Sakura."

The dog found this amusing and laughed loudly. The Uchiha had became irritated. "What's _so _funny?!"

Pakkun resolved his laughter and created a normal face once more. "Well…" he began to say as Sasuke sat down with him, actually interesting in what the dog had to say, "keeping this from him is hiding something. And as you _do_ know, that hiding is just another word for _lying_."

Sasuke gave a surprised look. He hadn't really looked at it like _that_. "I…just…_can't._" The Uchiha said, trying to keep the tension in his voice to a minimum. "What if I get rejected?"

The dog tried to keep his laughter in his mind because this was just so _damn_ funny to see the PROUD Sasuke Uchiha faltering with feelings he has for another person, even if this person is the gullible, Naruto Uzumaki. "Would you rather have the question in your mind, 'what if?'? Or would you be satisfied if you knew what would happen if you just ask?"

The sable-haired teen felt a darker blush come across his cheeks and he stared off into the forest, seeing a nearby rabbit with a somewhat large buck. He didn't find this a bit odd, but he tried everything to keep his cool. "N-no…but…"

The dog abruptly stood up and demanded attention. "Sasuke, if you keep this from him; you're going to regret it!"

Sasuke feel deeper in his guilty state. "F-fine." He said, patting the dog on the head; trying to keep Pakkun from hurting him. "I'll ask him when I think it's right."

The dog sat back down and gave a smile. "Ok, let's hurry up and catch up with the other two."

"R-right."

****

To be continued!!

Author's note: I tried everything to describe everything vividly and such x.x; My first fan fiction, please review and tell me how well I did! Wow…big storm here now…

****

Preview of the next chapter: Naruto can't fight the feeling of curiosity, and the Uzumaki urges the Haruno girl to join him in spying! What will happen if she refuses or finds a gapping loop hole in his brain-haired scheme? **Until next time… Scironara!**


	2. Who is Sasuke's Crush?

-cough- It's shorter then the last chapter. Sorry, I will try to make the chapters longer!

Other than that, Enjoy!!

Naruto and Sakura's POV -

Naruto jumped faster then his normal rate into the deep forest. "Naruto, wait a minute!" Sakura said, hardly keeping up with the fast-tracking blond. "Sakura, do you want to know why Sasuke had a blush on his face?"

The pink-haired girl looked downward and suddenly gained a serious face. "Y-yeah…but! What do you mean by that?" The two stopped on the same tree branch and he turned to her. "I mean, _spy_ on them."

Sakura thought for a brief moment and suddenly found a hole in his plan. "But, Pakkun is a _tracking_ dog! He can probably figure out that we are spying on them!"

"How good has your transforming jutsu become?" Naruto said, pressing his fingers together. "Umm…pretty good, wh-…?!"

"Henge!" The Uzumaki said, and a cloud of smoke was created. Sakura coughed, until the smoke cleared up and rubbed her eyes. "A deer, Naruto?"

The transformed Naruto dropped his head beneath the Haruno girl's arm and urged her to transform. She sighed and pushed him away. "All right, all right! I'll do it."

She pressed her fingers together and screamed, "Henge!" The pink-haired girl turned into a small, cute rabbit that rubbed its paw against its face. The two transformed animals ran backwards from where they came and finally came up with the sable-haired boy and the deep-brown dog.

"I…just…_can't._" Sasuke said. Sakura was intrigued with how deep the blush had became. "What if I get rejected?"

Naruto was immediately interested in what Sasuke was saying. And why was he blushing so deeply…? The two animals continued to listen in the conversation on the forest floor.

"Would you rather have the question in your mind, 'what if?'? Or would you be satisfied if you knew what would happen if you just ask?" Pakkun said with a serious face.

The Uchiha had only gained a deeper blush and looked at the two transformed people. Sakura nearly jumped at his stare, but stayed perfectly still and tried nibbling on some nearby grass. Naruto continued to stare straight at the blushing boy, and didn't sense any danger from doing so.

"N-no…but…"

Pakkun suddenly stood up. "Sasuke, if you keep this from him; you're going to regret it!"

Sakura and Naruto had noticed that Pakkun said…_he_?

"F-fine." Sasuke patted the dog on the head. "I'll ask him when I think it's right."

There's that, 'he' again...

The dog sat back down and gave a smile. "Ok, let's hurry up and catch up with the other two."

"R-right." Sasuke said standing up.

The two waited until the dog and boy left them alone and transformed back. "Naruto! What are we suppose to do now?! We're suppose to be all the way up there!" Sakura said as the blond was frantically thinking to himself. "Ah, ah! Let's just say we got lost and we were just… floating about…?" He said with a nervous laugh.

The Haruno girl glared knives at the Uzumaki and sighed. "It's the best excuse we've got." Naruto and Sakura jumped into in tree branches above, and followed were the other two had went. But, one thought had stayed in both of the two's mind… _Who is Sasuke's crush?_

---------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Nye, the storm wasn't _so_ bad… Anyway, I know my chapters are short, and I'll make them longer in the future. Bye, bye for now!**

Next Chapter: Sasuke and Pakkun are looking for the other two, while the other two are still trying to figure out a good excuse to keep them from knowing about their spying. What will happen if Pakkun and Sasuke figure out? **Until next time... Scironara!**


	3. Painful Experience

****

No more next chapter summaries x.x I'm so totally horrible at those. Just wait to see what's going to happen…

EDIT: Something weird happened and screwed around with the story a bit -looks furiously at the computer-. It's fixed now. Enjoy!

Sasuke had eyed his surroundings, searching for his blond…_and also Sakura…_ Pakkun had only laughed at his attempted in finding the two. "What are you laughing at now?" Sasuke said, giving the small dog a cold glare. "You know, those two were spying on us." Pakkun said to the other boy.

"W-what?" Sasuke and Pakkun stopped, and the teen turned to the dog. "They were trailing us, up until the part where you had said, 'I just can't.'." He said, smirking.

"S-so…_he_ knows?!" Sasuke said as his pupils went small. The brown dog looked upward in thought and looked back down. "Well…not _necessarily_. You didn't mention his name; you just referred to Naruto, him or he."

The Uchiha sighed with relief. He wanted to moment to be just _right_, but until then… "So…where are they now?" Sasuke said, settling his hands in his pockets. Pakkun leaned forward and pressed his right ear to the ground. "3 meters away, east."

"Tch." Sasuke said as he threw his head to the side. The dog knew Sasuke's feelings for the idiot blond, and the Uchiha came to the conclusion that the small brown dog would use it for black mail, or nevertheless tell Naruto, himself. The taupe dog's eyes had widen and he raised his head up. The sable-haired teen had noticed this weird behavior. "What is it?"

"Come on, Sasuke. There's no time to wait for those two." Pakkun said suddenly jumping and leaving the boy behind. "W-wait for me!" Sasuke said, following the dog.

--------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Naruto! That _won't_ work!" Sakura said in frustration. "Hey, I'm the only one who is making up the excuses! Don't criticize what you _can't_ do!" Naruto said, snapping back. This _was_ not going well. Neither the Uzumaki nor the Haruno girl could make up a great excuse to make up for their absence, thus making them prime suspects for spying on the others.

Naruto scrunched his face with anger. If _he_ made an excuse up, he knew that Sasuke would see the holes of it and immediately figure out, knowing that the Uchiha is a genius. Nonetheless, Pakkun was _so_ old that he knows more than the whole Uchiha clan put together. Both the two had sighed at the same moment. They knew that Sasuke and Pakkun would figure out. Why did they do it in the first place?!

Sakura had sensed that the others were moving at a faster rate then Naruto and herself. "Naruto! They're moving quickly! We need to double our speed!" She said, jumping faster than the Uzumaki. "Right!"

--------------------------------------------

The brown dog jumped from tree to tree faster than the trailing teen behind. "Jesus, Pakkun! Slow down a bit!" Sasuke said, complaining. Pakkun turned his head towards the boy and gave him a sour look. "The convict is within these limits. Keep your guard up. They say that he's a genjutsu expert."

That only brought back memories of his _fowl_ brother, Itachi. (It's Sasuke's thoughts, forgive me!) He tried to push the thought of his only other living relative and activated his Sharingan. The red eyes traced every square meter in the forest and he had spotted chakra flow from below.

"Down there!" Sasuke said, jumping down from the treetops to be met by an abnormal female wearing a navy blue dress cut at where her knees begin, and she looked at the sable-haired teen with a smirked. _He's pretty…like a girl._

The Uchiha stepped forward and stared at the female. He distinctly remembers Pakkun said she was a, '_he_'. Knowing the fact, Sasuke discreetly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and narrowed his red eyes. "Ah, yada, yada. Don't think you can easily capture me, with toys like that." She said pointing at the boy. "I won't go without a fight, just for you're knowledge, Sharingan user."

The female smirked and then suddenly disappeared. Sasuke released himself and looked around. He furiously wanted to know where the hell she went and he traced his eyes, once more, against the forest's vastity. "Boo." A whisper came ringing into his ears and he abruptly threw the kunai behind him, as the female disappeared once more.

"Ah, yada, yada! You're surely fun to play with, Sharingan user." A cackling voice sounded his ears from a distance. A sudden hard force had punched Sasuke in the stomach, and made him cough up blood. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at the girl in front of him. She had placed a hand fan in front of her face, and smirked at the Uchiha. "I thought Sharingan users had made much of a better fight then _this_." The female said, taunting him.

"Damn it…" Sasuke whispered to himself. _"They say that he's a genjutsu expert."_

The unexpected remembrance made the sable-haired teen press his fingers together and shut his eyes. _By now I've probably used up most of my chakra. Damn it…I can already feel my body weakening. Shouldn't had activated my Sharingan. _ "Genjutsu Kai!"

The surroundings began to melt as the Uchiha fell to his knees. He gasped boldly, trying to keep his strength together. _Damn it…! _The boy fell forward onto his hands, striving to keep together. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" A male voice sounded his ears as his vision began to fade. Sasuke's eyes squinted at the shade of yellow in his eyes and suddenly fell forward, falling into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke winced at the light shining down on him. The annoying light made the sable-haired boy peel one eye open to take a look at his surroundings. _My…bed?_ He tried to sit up, but only recoiled in pain from his body being sore. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, holding him up with one hand. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Naruto had his head slumped over, sitting upright in a chair. Sasuke glued his eyes on the Uzumaki and was overwhelmed with happiness that he actually _cared_. The Uchiha took a small glance at the pink-haired hair and suddenly remembered where he had left off. "Ugh…What happened to the prisoner?" The sable-haired boy asked, still wincing a bit.

"We captured him when we were coming back from…uh…" She cut off there, not knowing how to explain their absence. "A-anyway! He had used genjutsu on you, and you passed out when we finally made it to the two of you."

Sasuke had also recalled it was a _female_ that he had encountered with…but, they didn't need to know useless information. At least, that's what Sasuke had thought. He leaned back into his pillow and rested his eyes. _They both know about my feelings for a **boy**_…_but, thank god we didn't mention Naruto's name. I would be fucking screwed if they figured out._ The Uchiha could plainly see the concern in the Haruno girl for him, her eyes had sadden because she knew a secret of his…_he_ liked another _he_... Sasuke narrowed his eyes when the blond raised his head up and blinked for a few moments.

"Hey, teme. Have a nice nap?" Naruto said grinning as he yawned. "Same goes for you." Sasuke said under his breath, loud enough for the Uzumaki to hear.

A small crack in the door, alerted the group of shinobis. Kakashi peeped his head through and looked at the conscious Sasuke. "Sakura, I need you to help me with making this vaccine for Sasuke."

"R-right." Sakura said, leaving the room.

The Uchiha suddenly noticed…he was wearing nothing, but his boxer shorts. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto caught his attention by leaning forward near his face. His blue eyes squinted at the sable-haired boy with interest. "What the fuck are you doing, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said, trying to fight his blush from how close the blond was.

"I liked you a lot more when you were sleeping." The Uzumaki said flatly. The pink-haired girl returned with a large needle filled with medicine. The Uchiha gulped with anxiety building up in his mind. Needles were not joyous for _any_ occasion. "Sasuke-kun, just stay still and it'll be over soon."

Sasuke pressed his back against the bed's wooden head as the needle came closer. Wait…Uchihas are _not_ suppose to be afraid of _anything_! So why was Sasuke flinching at this...this…nee…dle?! It injected itself into the, 'brave' Uchiha's arm and sweat started to form from his head. A sensation collided into his mind of wooziness and a drop of blood fell from Sasuke's nose, causing the sable-haired to fall back into unconsciousness.

"Sasuke!" The blond screamed with shock. "Sakura! What the hell did you put in him?!"

The Haruno girl blinked for a few moments with more shocked than the Uzumaki, "J-just a light dose of morphine to steady the soreness!"

--------------------------------------------

****

Author's note: -laughs- I kinda tortured Sasuke in this chapter -continues to laugh- He deserves it for making a rude remark about Itachi. P Onto the next chapter now!! And I made the chapter longer woot.

1. **Usuratonkachi**: Freaking Idiot.


	4. Hot Friction

This chapter came to me in a dream…  
And the story is full of fluffiness.. … Just _now_ noticed that… Yay for fluffiness :3

Hey, I'm only 13 give me some slack. I can write smut, but _that_ would be wrong, yeah? XD I'm only kidding, though.

Ah, omg. I forgot to mention that they live under ONE roof: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi…Meaningless information and yet it has tons of means to it.

.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.

The flaccid Uchiha cracked his eyes open and try to regain his vision. He laid on his side in his gloomy disposition. The lights were turned off, and…something was around his stomach, pressing against his chest. He soon remembered why he was knocked out; it was because of that damn needle injection! Sasuke began to squirm and strived to sit up, but the force that was around him thought otherwise.

He threw his head behind him to be met by some spiky, blonde hair. _N-naruto?!_ Sasuke had instantly gained a blush and tried to pry the arm from his chest off out him. "Sasuke…stop…" The blond murmured. The Uchiha immediately stopped and looked the other way. "Naruto, why is _your_ arm linked to me?!" Sasuke demanded an explanation.

The Uzumaki looked up at the sable-haired teen and blinked for a moment, trying to forward the message to his brain. "This is the only way that I know no one is going to kidnap you when everyone is asleep or, god forbid, hurt." The blond snuggled into Sasuke's back, only making the Uchiha more tense since he was _still_ only in his _boxers._ The smooth, silky hair rubbed against the boy's bare skin, making him gulp the ascending saliva in his throat. "You know, you're still sore from that genjutsu guy."

Naruto was right. Sasuke did feel a little weak, but nonetheless still wanted the Uzumaki to unlatch himself. Naruto had suddenly pulled Sasuke closer to his chest, and the Uchiha did-not-like-this-one-bit. He tried to control his pounding heart, but if Naruto had pulled him any closer…the blond would notice something.

"Sasuke…" The Uzumaki murmured again. Sasuke dropped his head to his chest and swallowed his pride. "What is it?"

"Who do you like…?" A small voice emitted that still murmured. The Uchiha knew this question would soon pop up, but not at an inconvenient time such as this. "W-why do you want to know?" Sasuke said, trying to steer the conversation another way. The blond hesitated for a moment and drew closer to the sable-haired boy.

"Just…because."

Sasuke was found hesitating too; his heart was still pounding through his chest. "Why should I tell you?" He said, still putting up a fight. "Sasuke…please…just tell me." Naruto said with a worried voice. Sasuke couldn't just come out and say, 'It's you, dumb ass!'. Instead he tried to fall back to sleep, without giving the blond an answer.

An unexpected wet sensation was felt on Sasuke's back. "P-please, Sasuke…tell _me_…"

Sasuke felt guiltiness build up in his heart. _He can't possible_--… "Sasuke! Tell me!" A small gasp came from Sasuke's mouth. What could the Uchiha say? He pondered in his mind as the feeling of wetness had increased. "I just…don't want you to…get hurt, Sasuke…"

His ebony eyes had widen. Wait…what did he just say? Sasuke couldn't say a word. There was no words coming to his mind, and he had resorted to the second-to-last plan. The Uchiha pried the arms of the blond and had succeeded this time. The warmness left the blonde's body and this had only made the tears much worse.

Sasuke sat up and stared at the Uzumaki for a moment, then soon laid back down on his back and forced the blond to flip in the opposite direction. The Uchiha wrapped his hands around Naruto and inched closer to his back. "Please don't cry, Naruto…" He took his hand and caressed Naruto's moist face.

He tightly shut his eyes and tried to keep himself from falling into sympathy by crying with the blond. "I'm sure if I _do_ tell him…he _won't_ hurt me." Sasuke said, assuring the worried boy.

"Sasuke…if…" Naruto began, but unexpectedly stopped. "If what?"

"N-nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Naruto wiped his eyes and snuggled into the pillow, but Sasuke had acquired an insomnia problem by wondering what the blond was about to say. A long silence went on which seemed like forever in Sasuke's mind. The Uchiha stared openly into space, his mind reeling to a hindrance that was cause by the Uzumaki. Sasuke flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Who was Sasuke fooling? What exactly would he tell to Naruto? He immediately knew if he had popped the idea up, and _told_ the blond; Naruto would retaliate and say, 'I'm straight!'. The sable-haired teen shut his tired eyes, and waited for the slumber to ease in.

"Sasuke…no…"

The Uchiha's eyes shot up with shock. He looked downward to be met with a figure, snuggling into his chest. He sighed with a blush developing. God hated Sasuke Uchiha, yea? Naruto's blond hair rubbed against the pale skin, creating sensations to the tired boy. "Don't go…to…"

The sable-haired teen cocked an eyebrow, "W-what?"

"Don't leave…"

Leave? What the hell was he talking about? Sasuke's eyes went half-mast as he wrapped his arms around the blond, once more. "I'm not going to leave, Naruto." If there was one thing that God could've gave Sasuke, was this moment to last for the end of the night.

Naruto let out a heavy breath and slightly opened his eyes. Blue eyes met with black ones as he turned his head. "S-sasuke!"

The eyebrow went back to it's form of being cocked. "What is it, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki had a tinted blush forming on his face. "I just thought…I was in _my_ bed…" (_I usually think that when I wake up at someone's house o.o_)

"I-I need to go back to my room…" The blond murmured as he stood and headed for the door. The warmth left Sasuke's body and it came as a shock to the sable-haired teen. "B-but, Naruto!"

The blond ignored the Uchiha, and he left by slamming the door that pierced through the silence that Sasuke came to hate. The Uchiha threw his back onto the bed's wooden frame and sighed. So close, and yet so far. Sasuke lain back down onto his pillow, uncomfortable with the lack of warmth that the Uzumaki produced. He blinked for a few moments and finally closed his eyes.

.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.

"_Sasuke-kun_…_Sasuke-kun_…"

A voice sounded through the ears of the Uchiha, alerting him to wake up and answer; just like an alarm clock. He opened his eyes to be met by a pink-haired girl that was smiling at him. "Sasuke-kun, you're finally awake."

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, clearing up his vision. He wasn't necessarily in the _mood_ to see _her_. A bed tray was suddenly placed in front of the boy, and he looked clueless at the item. A bowl of ramen steamed with boiled eggs to the side; he could actually smell the salt coming off the steam. Sasuke could actually taste the bits of watercress spread across the tasteful water. He didn't find it odd that watercress was in his _ramen_, but only shrugged because he liked the vegetable, and for the first time in his life…_Sasuke like it_.

He turned to her and bowed his head. "Arigato."

She snapped a pair of chopstick and grinned, "Ikitakimasu!"

Sakura handed the chopsticks over to the boy, continuing to grin. His eyes went a little big and apparently had no choice, but to repeat her. "…Ikitakimasu…" He hovered over the delectable meal and was instantly reminded of Naruto. "Eh, Sasuke-kun. What's wrong?"

"Uh-…n-nothing." Sasuke muttered as he began to pick up a slimy pile of noodles. A suddenly realization crossed the Haruno girl's mind. "You know, for some _odd_ reason…Naruto's been acting weird, today."

This didn't really strike the Uchiha, he continued to contently eat his breakfast in bed. She shifted a leg over her other leg and continued to smile. "Last night, when I had left you with him; I tried to tell him to go to his room, but he refused and said he _wanted _to stay with you."

A small slurp came from the boy's mouth, with a surprised look and a cocked eyebrow. "And now…I find you by yourself…" Sakura rested for a brief moment and grinned. "What happened last night, Sasuke-kun?"

He wanted to scream, 'None of you're damn business!' but instead only shrugged and grunted. She sighed and stared over at the window across the room and was instantly reminded, of yet, another thing. "Would you like another shot of morphine, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, walking towards the door to retrieve it. "N-no…I'll can deal without any painkillers." Sasuke answered quickly; not really wanting to replay the episode. She shrugged and left the room.

The bowl was finally finished, and Sasuke let out a breath of refreshness. Sasuke wiped his mouth with his ruffled pajamas and yawned. He blinked for a few moments, and tried to figure out why Naruto had left last night; it didn't make _any_ sense for the Uchiha! The sable-haired boy pushed the tray forward, and flatly laid in his bed. He felt somewhat vulnerable and lonely, but maybe that was just his mind forcingly pushing emotions and causing negative outputs. A sigh was released from his lips and he sat up.

Sasuke felt normal, as usual, and left his legs hang on the side of the bed. Kakashi passed by the open door and peered inside. "Ah, Sasuke. You're finally well again."

The Uchiha's eyes were narrowed and he didn't quite care about the perverted man _or_ his nature. The Hatake shown a smile through his mask and walked over to Sasuke. "What's wrong, Sasuke? I thought Naruto would be a _great_ bed partner." The silver-haired man laughed with his words.

"Bah, seems like I could say the same for you." The ebony eyes, scrolling over the passing Iruka. "Touché." He emitted, losing his smile.

"We have another mission today. D-ranked." Kakashi said, beginning to leave his room. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Sasuke retorted, waving his hand. "Dress warm; it's raining today."

.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.

Ikitakimasu - Said before eating meals in Japan. 


End file.
